


Whoops-a-Daisy

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro (Voltron), Fighting, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Galra Keith/Dark Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Keith just wanted to toy with the newest Galra weapon. He didn't think it would fight back.





	

The ship was cold, much too cold for a human’s liking, but the teenager’s purple skin kept him warm. He stalked the ship, head held high, making the guards shudder as he passed. A grin passed his lips – no, a smirk passed his lips – and he continued on his way.  
  
Apparently, the best gladiator the Galra had had been beaten – by a human no less. It had been weeks ago now, and the human had been twisted, made into one of their soldiers. It was a beautiful weapon to have to use against the human world of Earth. He would come in handy when they went to their planet’s surface; their sources had told them that the Blue Lion was down there, hidden away in a cave or underground.  
  
They would have it soon, and then Voltron would be theirs in just a short space of time afterwards. Well, that’s what Father said, and Father would never _lie_ to him.  
  
Another smirk as he passed by guards, quickly standing to attention. A shiver passed through one and the teenager let a laugh pass through his lips; something to haunt the Galra later.   
  
The holding cells were close, he could almost taste the fear in the air as the prisoners trembled.   
  
He turned one more corner, and there they all were. Many were stood by the doors, hands on the glass; other prisoners had just given up, and were crumpled in corners, wanting nothing to do any more but to sleep before they were forced to fight once more.  
  
The Galra teen stalked through the corridors, smirk growing ever more as he saw them in the corners of his eyes. They trembled at the sight of him, backed into the corners of their cells, some younger prisoners even began to cry and hide behind the elders in their cell.  
  
He cracked his neck and paused, staring into one cell.  
  
A human boy sat in there, hugging his knees, cradling an injury. He was pathetic to watch, and the Galra stalked closer to the cell, staring inside.  
  
“I think we’ll have fun with _you_ later on this week.”  
  
The human cowered, tears welling in his eyes as he looked away from the Galra. He raised his hand and smashed it on the door, making the human jump and scramble away.  
  
“Pathetic… If all your kind are like you, then your planet will fall to us easily.” A bark of a laugh escaped the Galra’s mouth before he sneered. “You’ll make for good entertainment against the Gladiators.”  
  
He grinned wickedly, and then turned, continuing down the corridor. The cell loomed into sight.  
  
It was the last one in the corridor – and easily the biggest. It loomed, about three time as large as the usual ones, and inside, was his prey.  
  
The human, now their own solider, stalked around the cell, like an animal in a pen, not even bothering to look up.  
  
The Galra placed his hand on the cell, completely silent.  
  
The human looked up to the side, registering that he was their, but said nothing. In fact, he completely ignored the Galra, which annoyed him no end.  
  
“Do you know who I am?”  
  
“You’re Zarkon’s son.”  
  
“Say my name.”  
  
“Keith.”  
  
The Galra’s lips turned up into a menacing smile and he stood up straight. “Such a good little human. Did you do your research or did you hear the guards discussing me in fright?”  
  
“No one here is scared of you, least of all me.”  
  
Keith couldn’t help himself from punching the cell door, causing it to shake.  
  
Before Keith could register what was happening, he had been pulled inside the cell, eyes widening as the Galra tech on the man’s arm held him tightly on the wall.  
  
Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put the human in a cell where his Galra arm could free him whenever he wished?  
  
“I am not scared of you, _Keith_.”  
  
“You should be, human. I could ruin your life.”  
  
The human’s arm shifted to slam him on the wall, his eyes glowing yellow. Keith watched with interest, keen to see what the human would do.  
  
“I am not scared of you. Your kind have done the worst they can do to me, and there’s nothing you could do worse than amputation whilst your _victim_ is awake.”  
  
Keith laughed hard, only to have it cut off when the human’s arm shifted to hold onto his throat, making his eyes widen.  
  
“There is _nothing_ , you could do.”  
  
“Is that a challenge, human?”  
  
Before Keith could register what was happening, again, he was thrown across the room and he slammed into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, gasping for air, but his arm shot upright to stop the guards from rushing in.  
  
This, he was beginning to enjoy.  
  
“What do you think you could do to me, human? One word from me and my Father will have you destroyed.”  
  
The human laughed, moving to crouch down, watching Keith. The Galra had an uncomfortable feeling that he was being stalked by a predator, as if one of the Voltron Lions was considering eating him.  
  
He held his head high, and swallowed.  
  
“Your Father won’t have me killed; no, no he won’t. Do you know _why_?”  
  
The human’s voice was unsettling, more of a hiss than actual words being spoken, but Keith went with it.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I’m the greatest weapon you have.”  
  
Keith blinked and then scowled, knowing he was right. “Perhaps… perhaps you are right, human.”  
  
He laughed and almost crawled forward. “My name is _Shiro_.”  
  
“Shiro?” Keith laughed. “A pathetic name for a pathetic human.”  
  
A metal hand slammed against his cheek and the Galra hissed in pain. Immediately, he pushed the human away from him, staring at him.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
“I dare.”  
  
Shiro stood, laughing a little into his hands before up at the Galra.  
  
Keith was losing control, and he was all too aware of it. He was also highly aware that this… _Shiro_ was aware of the fact.  
  
“Do you know what else I dare to do?”  
  
Keith stood his ground, crossing his arms across his chest. “What do you dare to do, _Shiro_?”  
  
Shiro sprinted. Keith yelled out as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then his back slamming against the wall. Shiro was there in front of him, inches from him and then his lips were on Keith’s and he forgot to breathe.  
  
His lips pressed back, and his arms slowly wrapped around the back of the man’s neck.  
  
He… liked this. He liked the way he was being held, the way Shiro’s hands squeezed on his hips. He liked the way his breath was caught in his throat. He liked the way Shiro’s teeth nibbled down on his lip… and then it was over.  
  
Shiro was backing away, smirking and Keith was panting hard.  
  
Maybe this human wouldn’t be so troublesome after all.


End file.
